Red String
by dorknhime
Summary: The red string is known as a string that connects two destined people. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. Future fic.


This is something that I believe to happen in the future. They may portray that Sam is really in love with Brittany or what not but I believe that Mercedes is the one for him.

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Mercedes looked around the hall and then her eyes landed on her table. Her friends were chatting and catching up after years of not seeing each other. The last time she had seeing her Glee Club's friends was during Mr. Shuester's disaster wedding. After that, study and works had been consuming all of her attention and she had lost contact with everybody. She never expect that 10 years later, she would be attending the reunion that she would usually miss because of works but here she was, being surrounded by her friends.

"I miss you guys" she said, smiling as she looked at her friends. Santana who was bantering about something with Rachel looked at her and smile.

"We miss you too, Aretha. I was thinking of going all Lima Height Adjacent on your ass if you don't show your face today!"

Mercedes chuckled. "Hey, I remember the promise that we made before. No matter how many reunions that we miss, everybody should be here on the tenth reunion"

"Hopefully after this, we don't have to wait for ten years to see you, Mercedes" Quinn said, smiling.

"Okay! Enough with the sentimental feeling! I know that everyone is _dying_ to know it!" Kurt said, out of the blue. His eyes were focusing on Mercedes. She frowned when she noticed that every pair of eyes was staring at her.

"Uhm - why are you looking at me like this?" she asked, confused.

"Come on, Diva! The media are fussing about it and I am sure that everybody has seen the beautiful ring on your finger. Whoever the man is, he sure has a great taste!" Kurt said. Mercedes stare at the diamond ring on her finger and smile fondly.

"Who is the lucky guy? Everybody is itching to know about him" Tina said, squealing in excitement.

"He's not that new actor, right?" Rachel asked. Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

"Kenneth? No!" she looked at her friends and took a deep breath. "You guys know him" she said, smiling mysteriously. She could hear gasps and the murmuring of names as her friends trying to guess.

"Is it Shane? Did he finally get to have his cocoa babies?" Mike asked.

"No! He's married!"

Her phone vibrated and she read the message, smiling widely.

"You'll meet him. He'll be here in a minute"

Mercedes held her laughter when she noticed the way Kurt and Tina kept on looking at the door, eyeing every person who walked through it. She decided to leave her friends and their curiosity aside and talked about recruiting Mike as her new choreographer.

"Sam!" Blaine who was sipping his wine stood up as he saw his best friend walked in. Kurt looked at Mercedes warily when he noticed that Sam was walking towards them.

To everybody surprised, Sam walked straight to Mercedes and kissed her cheek. Mercedes looked at him and smiled. She looked at the surprised looks on everybody's faces and grinned.

"He's your fiancé?" Quinn gasped. Mercedes nodded.

"Why is everybody so surprised?" Sam asked as he took a seat beside his fiancée.

"I told you that they will be surprised" Mercedes chuckled lightly.

"Aren't you with Brittany?" Santana asked.

"We broke up almost a decade ago" Sam said, rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why people always thought that they were still together.

"I am so confused right now! Mercedes, among all of the guys that had been rumored with you, none of them are fixed the description of Sam Evans!"

"Rachel's right! When did you guys meet? For the past years, you never talk about Mercedes every time you come to visit Marvin!" Blaine asked as he side-eye Sam. Sam let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed his neck.

"Well - it started 3 years ago -,"

"Three years?! You've been together for three years?"

Blaine patted Kurt's hand, asking him to calm down before he started gathering attention. He then motioned for Sam to continue his story.

"We decided to keep it a secret considering the consequences and we like the fact that nobody knows about it. It reminds us about the start of our relationship - after the prom" Sam said, smiling as he looked at Mercedes with loving eyes. The couple was glowing with happiness and it took a blind person not to notice it.

"Tell us everything! How did you meet? Oh! Tell us how did Sam propose?" Tina asked, excited.

"Hopefully the proposal has nothing to do with his dork side" Santana chimed in. Mercedes and Sam looked at each other with an identical grin.

* * *

_**3 years ago**_

_Sam took his luggage and started walking hastily as he looked at his watch and realized that he would be late if he didn't rush to his meeting. He fastened his steps and slipped through the crowd. He internally patted himself for not bumping into people. Turned out, he praised himself too early because he did end up crashing into a woman._

"_Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't see you!" he apologized profusely as he helped her gathered her things that were scattered on the floor._

"_Sam? Sam Evans?"_

_He looked up and his gaze met with the brown eyes that had become a constant appearance in his dream. He immediately took her small notebook - the only thing that was still on the floor and gave it to her, smiling as he took in the woman in front of him._

"_Mercy - Mercedes!" he said, beaming with excitement. Mercedes was shocked when Sam hugged her tight._

"_Gosh, it's been so long! You look really great!" Sam said. Mercedes laughed._

"_Still the same old Sam, I see" she said. Sam laughed._

"_That's me!" he said, giving her his infamous lopsided smile. His smile faltered when he noticed the time._

"_Shit! I would love to stay and talk but I have an extremely important meeting to attend. It really is great to see you again, Mercedes"_

_He hugged her once again and left her without she managed to say anything._

* * *

"You just left?!" Quinn asked. Sam gave her a guilty grin as he gazed at Mercedes who was laughing.

"There's nothing I could do about it! I was late and I couldn't miss the meeting!" he said, defending himself.

"I am more intrigued by the fact that he just hugged her after years of not seeing each other" Mike said, sipping his cocktail.

"I was excited!" Sam said, shrugging his shoulder as he took Mercedes hand and kissed it.

"You did leave me there, dumbfounded, as I tried to digest everything, you know" Mercedes said, smiling at her fiancé.

"Then, what happen? I am curious about the event that made you guys be together again" Kurt said.

"I went to her concert"

* * *

_Mercedes always chose five lucky fans to meet her backstage after every tour. Throughout the years, it had become a tradition that she really enjoyed and it was also a way to make her closer to her fans. She was just finished changing her costume when her assistant knocked on her door, telling her that she would be sending the first lucky fan. Few minutes later, there was a knock on the door again and Mercedes opened it, smiling as she greeted her fan, a 15 years old girl. She invited her into the green room. They talked and Mercedes signed her album. The same went to the other fans._

"_M, this is the last one for tonight!" her assistant, Laura told her as she held the door open, revealing a familiar face with dirty blonde hair and a pair of emerald green eyes._

"_Sam!" Mercedes said, beaming with excitement. She turned to face Laura who was confused when she saw her reaction._

"_Sam is an old friend" she said. Laura nodded and left them alone. Mercedes asked Sam to sit on the couch in the room and she settled on the stool. Silence enveloping them as Sam stared at her. He cleared his throat and congratulated her for an amazing show._

"_You were amazing!"_

_Mercedes chuckled. "Thank you. You should tell me that you'll be here tonight when we met two days ago!"_

_He rubbed his hand together and chuckled lightly._

"_About that - I am so sorry for leaving like that. It was rude but -,"_

"_You had an extremely important meeting. I understand, Sam" she said, nodding. They looked at each other and laughed. After that, they talked about their lives. She asked him about his family and he filled her in about their friends. They seemed to lost track of the time and when Laura knocked on the door, Sam knew that he didn't want to lose her again._

"_Looks like I have to leave you again" he said, smiling as he looked at her. Unlike last time, this time they changed their contact number and Sam left with a promise to have coffee together the next day._

* * *

_Mike was shocked when he walked into Sam's room and saw all of his clothes scattered around the room._

"_Is there a robbery?" he asked. Sam rolled his eyes at Mike and continued to search for a shirt to wear. He took two shirts out of the closet and turned to look at Mike, showing him the shirts._

"_Which one?"_

"_The blue stripes!"_

"_Are you sure? Isn't this one better?" Sam asked, holding the red shirt that Mike didn't choose. He looked at the full body length mirror in his room and put the shirt in front of him._

"_Who's the girl?" Mike asked. Sam looked at him briefly._

"_There's no girl" he answered quickly and kept on looking at his reflection on the mirror. Mike chuckled._

"_Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that. You're searching for a shirt to wear like a maniac and there's no girl involve"_

"_Just a girl I met at the concert last night. No big deal" Sam said as he settled on the red shirt. He styled his hair and then patted Mike's shoulder as he left his room, leaving Mike with his questions alone._

* * *

_Smitten, was an understatement about his feeling the moment he saw Mercedes walked into the café. What he felt certainly cannot be described by words. His stomach did that weird flip-flop when she smiled at him as she sat beside him. Mercedes Jones was the only girl who had that weird effect on him and even after seven years of not seeing each other, the effect was never gone._

_A waiter came and took their orders. Sam looked at Mercedes and smiled. He took out a small paper bag from under the table and gave it to her._

"_Happy belated birthday. I know it was a week ago but I really want to give you something. I hope you like it"_

_Mercedes, who was speechless, opened the paper bag and looked inside it. She took out the present and unwrapped it, revealing a purple planner. There was a drawing of her on the cover. She was overwhelmed by different kinds of emotion._

"_Oh, Sam! This is beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it!" she said, kissing him on the cheek. The waiter came back with their orders and Sam quickly took a sip of his coffee. That weird sensation had come back because of the kiss and he needed a distraction before he made a fool of himself._

"_So, tell me about yourself. I know that you are a big shot comic book artist right now" Mercedes said, beaming proudly at him. Sam smiled sheepishly._

"_Not as impressive as you, Ms. Jones. It must be amazing to perform around the globe"_

"_I know what you try to do, Evans. Stop stirring the conversation back at me. We talked about me last night. I want to know everything about you. Well, besides the fact that you are working for Marvel right now"_

_Sam laughed at her strict tone. He really loved when she would get all 'divatude' around him._

"_Well - there's nothing to talk about me. I told you about my career. What else you want to know?"_

"_Family? Any kids?"_

"_Kids?" Sam laughed as he shook his head. "I haven't been in any relationship for almost a year now"_

_He was taken aback when he noticed her surprise look._

"_I thought - that you were -,"_

"_Brittany?" he interjected mid-sentence. Mercedes nodded. She frowned when Sam laughed._

"_We broke up after high school. Honestly, I didn't even think that we would last long. Somehow, deep inside my heart, I knew that she wasn't the one. I still didn't understand why I was interested in her in the first place. Blaine said that our relationship was a rebound and he might be right about it"_

"_Somehow, I understand about it. It just like what happened between Shane and I after you left to Kentucky"_

"_Maybe. The only difference was the fact that you weren't there to fight for me" Sam added, chuckling. Mercedes looked at him, wondering what would happen if she did fight to be with him years ago._

"_I'm sorry" Sam said, taking her away from her deep thought. She looked at him, confused._

"_I know that I did hurt you with the whole Brittany thing"_

_Mercedes reached to hold his hand that had been on the table and patted it. She gave him a smile._

"_You don't have to apologize. When it happened, we were no longer together. I do admit that it hurt a bit but it's not your fault. Speaking of Brittany, what happen to her? You said nothing about her when I asked you about everybody else, last night!"_

_Sam shrugged. "We lost contact after I went to college. Last I heard, she was in Lima but it was 6 years ago"_

* * *

"Hold on! Mercedes is the concert's girl?" Mike asked, staring at Sam who was nodding.

"Why didn't you tell us that it was Mercedes?" Blaine asked. He knew about the so called '_concert's girl'_ because Sam couldn't stop talking about her. However, every time they asked him about her, he would just call her the concert's girl, no name or whatsoever.

"I don't think it's important. We're just met each other again at that time and I didn't want to make a fuss about it. Besides, you didn't tell us too when you and Tina got back together" Sam shot an accusing glare at Mike.

"In my defence, I told everybody once we were in a serious relationship again. Besides, I didn't give her a quite lame disguise like 'concert's girl'" Mike retorted. Sam scoffed.

"It's better than '_well, this Asian chick_!'"

"Hey! I want to hear the story! Not you're bantering! _FYI_, both of your nicknames are lame. Now, Aretha, continue before Guppy Lips and Asian Dancer start quarrelling again!" Santana said, shooting daggers at Sam and Mike.

* * *

_The meeting at the coffee house was followed with a promise for lunch and then dinner, once Sam had managed to gather his courage to ask Mercedes for a date, after he was sure that she was also single. It amazing how they seemed to fall back into their own rhythm - just like the seven years gap was never happened. Both of them seemed to be comfortable together. Every time they were together, Sam's eyes only focused on Mercedes and vice versa. Other people didn't matter. Due to Mercedes' popularity and Sam's too (even though he refused to admit it), they decided to keep things private._

"_Do you think we should tell everybody?" Sam asked. Blaine and Mike had been pestering him about his girlfriend and he started to find them annoying._

"_Mike and Blaine bothering you again?"_

_Sam nodded. His head was on Mercedes' lap and she was playing with his hair. "Mike, Blaine and everybody. Quinn, Santana, Artie and Sugar were in town last week, so Kurt hosted a dinner party. Then, Mike and Blaine told everybody that I am dating a mystery girl. After that, they were ganging up on me, trying to fish out information about my girlfriend"_

_Mercedes chuckled as she caressed Sam's hair._

"_I can imagine the horror, especially since Santana was there. I'm impress because you manage to not telling them anything"_

_Sam pouted. "All the compliments should be given to Puck. He was late and once he arrived, everybody's attention was on him and made them forgotten about me and my mystery girl. So, what do you think? Should we tell them that we're together?"_

_He looked at her while playing with her fingers. Mercedes shrugged. To be honest, she didn't think it was important to tell their friends. She had lost contact with them few years after graduation and she didn't see the needs for them to know that they were an item again._

"_I don't know. I like the way it is now. It just us -,"_

_Mercedes stopped talking when she felt Sam kissed her hand. She looked at her smiling face. His eyes were conveying the message that he understood what she was trying to say._

"_They don't need to know. We tell them when we invite everybody to our wedding"_

"_Sammy -," she said and Sam knew that he was getting ahead of himself when he talked about marriage but he knew that she was the one for him. He lost her before and fate brought them back together. He was extremely confident that it was a divine message, telling him that they were meant to be together._

"_Okay, no marriage talk. I get it!" he said playfully as he got up and kissed her. He put his forehead on hers and brushed their nose together, staring at her._

"_I love you" he said in a low voice._

"_I love you too, Sammy" she whispered before leaned in for another kiss._

* * *

_Mercedes didn't exactly remember how both of them ended up living together. It just that she started to feel that she had spend less time in her own house and most of her things could be found in Sam's house. Most of the time, they would spend their time together in Sam's apartment, either making out or just having a nice time reading books or watching movie together. It's one of the days where they would sit on the couch with books in each of their hands and just quietly reading the book that Sam asked Mercedes to move in with him. She stared at him._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

_Sam was sporting his lopsided grin as he looked at her._

"_I won't ask if I'm not sure about it. Besides, I've been thinking of asking you to move in for a while. So, what do you say?"_

"_I'd love to" she said, smiling as she pulled him for a kiss._

* * *

"Wait! Wait! If you guys are living together, why didn't we see her every time we hang out at your place?" Puck asked.

"Well, we have a system. In order not to raise any suspicion, Mercy will stay in her home if any of you guys decided to come for a visit and -,"

"That's why you lock your room every time we gather in your house?" Mike interjected. Sam grinned.

"This explains the girly touch in your apartment. I thought it was Blaine and Kurt who decided to give a feminine touch to your apartment" Puck said, nodding as he rubbed his chin.

"It also explains the hesitations and lots of crap that he had been making every time we want to drop by his house unannounced" Blaine said while Mike nodded, agreeing with him. Sam smiled sheepishly as he mumbled apology.

"Wow! You guys sure went all out in making everything a secret" Quinn said, sipping her drink as she watched the couple.

"We did and we don't regret it at all. It exhilarating, you know. It's like we are Romeo and Juliet of the modern time who are hiding our relationship from the world. The difference is that, unlike the classic Romeo and Juliet, our families accept us"

"You're _crazy_!" Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam's theory.

"Crazy about _you_" he replied, staring lovingly at her before he leaned in and caught her lips for a heated kiss.

"I was right. Aretha is the only lady who would kiss you after you said some nerd's theory like that" Santana said. Sam just gave her a goofy grin.

"That's why she is my soul mate" he said.

"Everything makes sense now" Kurt, who had been quiet for a while spoke up and all eyes were on him. "Your speech when you received your Grammy two weeks ago. When I heard it, I know that you were talking about Sam. I was thinking that maybe accomplishing your dream made you think of him and thus remembering all of your moments together. That fool over there was crying when he heard it and then he left us" he said, pointing at Sam who looked embarrassed.

Mercedes smiled at him.

* * *

"_You look gorgeous!" Sam said as he looked at Mercedes who stood in front of him. He walked closer and kissed her cheek._

"_I would ravish your mouth but I know that you're going to kick me for ruining your make up afterwards"_

_She chuckled. "I wish you could go with me tonight"_

"_Don't worry. There is always a next time. Now, go and get your awards! I'll be rooting for you, together with Kurt and the others" he said, smacking her ass. Mercedes laughed at him. She put her arms around her neck._

"_After this, we're going to tell everybody. I am sure that they will be shocked"_

"_Deal! You need to leave now. I don't want your manager to scold me for making you late again"_

* * *

_Once the presenter announced Mercedes' name, everybody were yelling with joy. Sam was the loudest one but he didn't care. His baby did it and he was proud of her. He was beaming with excitement and if his friends noticed, they didn't say anything at all._

"_Wow! I didn't think I would win tonight. It has always be my dream to win a Grammy and tonight; the dream has become a reality. I want to thank everybody who has been with me, supporting me and helping me in making my dream comes true. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a bold action by someone special. He was the one who put the video of me singing Disco Inferno years ago on YouTube thus making people to notice me and gotten me my first recording contract. He believed in me when I didn't think I can achieve my own dream. He convinced me that I am not a skim milk but a cream rising to the top. To that special person, thank you so much. This is because of you"_

_Everybody was speechless as they watched Mercedes walked down the stage. They knew who the special person was. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Tina was crying and Mike was trying to comfort her while stealing glances at Sam. He looked at Kurt and Blaine who was staring at him._

_Sam wiped his tears before he got up and went to the kitchen. He knew that his friends saw he was crying and he knew that he needed to face the inevitable later on. They might give him the talk and he hated it every time they tried to act like a love councillor. He gulped down a glass of water and decided that he needed to get away. He had something planned for the night and he needed to prepare for it._

"_I'm going home!" he announced as he took his jacket and left his four friends dumbfounded as they watched he closed the door._

* * *

_Mercedes had ditched the after party. She decided that she wanted to spend the night and celebrated her winning with her boyfriend. She was surprised when she saw that the apartment was dark once she opened the door. She sighed as she closed the door, thinking that Sam might still be at Kurt and Blaine's. She walked into the house and felt that she had stepped on something. She bent down and saw a sketchbook. She rolled her eyes as she picked it, thinking that Sam might have left it on the floor._

"_Aren't you going to look at it?"_

_She was surprised when she heard his voice. Mercedes quickly turn on the lights and she saw that Sam was standing in their living room. There were rose petals scattered on the floor and his boyfriend was wearing a tuxedo. She stared at him, confused. He motioned for her to open the sketchbook. She complied and opened it. The first page had a drawing of a boy. She could see a red string was tied around his pinky ring. She flipped to the second page and saw a drawing of a girl. She had a red string tied around her pinky ring too. She flipped through the sketchbook quickly and each page had a story to it. Then, she saw it when she had come to the last page. The boy and the girl were standing together. Their red pinkies were connected through the red string and the question was written above their head. 'Will you marry me?' She lifted her eyes from the sketchbook toward Sam who was now on his knee with a ring in his hand._

"_I heard the legend of the red string from a co-worker. He told me that the Japanese believed that each person has their own destined partner. Each couple is being connected through a red string. No matter what happen, they will always find each other because of it. I believe that my red string is connected to you and that fate brought me to you when I saw you years ago at McKinley. I also believe that it is the reason I met you three years ago. We are connected by the red string and now that we have each other again, I don't want to lose you again. Mercedes Alicia Jones, will you marry me?"_

_By the time Sam finished talking, Mercedes' cheeks were wet with tears. She nodded as she said yes to his question. Sam put the ring on her finger and she hugged him tightly before he kissed her._

* * *

"Wow, Sam! You _do_ have game!" Quinn said. Sam smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said.

"So, when's the wedding?" Artie asked.

"Two months from now and everyone is invited. We'll send you the cards once it ready" Mercedes said. She looked at Sam and he smiled. He knew what she was trying to say and he agreed that they should apologize for making the crazy decision to keep their relationship as a secret.

"Guys, Mercy and I, we want to apologize for not telling all of you about our relationship"

They watched their friends who were staring at them and waited for their response. Sam started to regret the decision of keeping everything under the radar but he knew that it was too late now. He just hoped that Santana didn't get all Lima Height Adjacent on him.

"I guess I speak for everyone when I say that both of you are forgiven, right?" Kurt said as he looked around the table. Everybody smiled and nodded - even Santana. They rose up and gathered around Sam and Mercedes, enveloping them into a group hug.

"Don't go _MIA_ on us anymore, Aretha!" Santana warned.

"Don't worry, Snix. I won't" Mercedes said, smiling as she hugged her. Being surrounded by her friends again made her realize how much she had missed them. From the stories that she had heard from Sam, she knew that Quinn and Santana were together, Kurt and Blaine had been married for four years and they had a son, Marvin whom they got through a surrogate, Artie was married to Sugar, Puck was still single, Finn and Rachel were still together and Mike and Tina were engaged.

Puck took his fork and hit his glass, catching everyone attention. "Okay, I'm going to make a toast! Everybody, raise your glasses!" he said. Once everyone had raised their glasses, Puck started his speech.

"This toast is for my buddy, Sam and his lady, Mercedes. They have proven that true love does exist. Hot mama, I've known it from years ago that you are the one for him. He is the happiest when he is with you. Sam, I've told you this, years ago and I'm going to say it again. Take care of her. You make her happy and make sure that the smile never leave her pretty face. To their happiness! Cheers!"

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other, beaming with happiness. They thanked Puck for the unexpected speech. A chant of 'kiss' was heard and Sam gladly complied to it as he leaned in and kissed Mercedes.

* * *

I know it doesn't really make sense but I need to let this whole thing out in order to focus on THE WALLS.

Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
